Young and Wild
by TintinLover
Summary: Haddock likes twinks. He knows there's no way he could touch Tintin so he satisfies himself through hot gay websites. He doesn't even dream about what he is about to discover there...SLASH, AU
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, Captain. I will be back at noon."

"See you later, lad."

Tintin smiled and the heavy mogno door closed behind him.  
The Captain sighed. Finally he was all alone. Well, not completely alone. Nestor was around the house, as always. But the good butler wasn´t a problem for what he was planning to do. Not in the sacred privacy of his room.  
He checked his clock. He had about four hours.  
Haddock climbed the stairs that led to his bedchamber. Once he entered, he locked the door. Nestor always knocked respectfully but he felt safer like that.  
He turned the computer on.

"Archibald…you´re an old pervert man…" he muttered, while checking if he had any tissue papers around the room. Once he found them, he sat down at his desk.

The website _Young and Wild_ opened, revealing a smiling and mischievous young man, completely naked. He seemed to be in his nineteen's and was handsome, with green eyes and blonde hair. A completely hairless body, apart some few pubic curls.  
Soft and young. A twink.  
He clicked over the picture, opening the menu page in the site. He could choose all kinds of boys; blondes, brunettes, redheads, black boys…well endowed boys…  
He went to the "redheads" option. They were his preferred.  
It was a certain redhead the cause of his perversions.  
Tintin drove him crazy. Surely he didn´t suspect how his hips and peach shaped ass were a constant target by Haddock´s eyes.  
Yet…  
His smile, the way he laughed, his angelic eyes-he knew there was no way he could touch the innocent and delicate boy. Tintin had nothing to do with these naughty boys who pleasured themselves for anonymous people around the net. Many of them had the same angelical face, though.  
His eyes traveled over the many boys in the screen he could choose. Each one was in a suggestive pose. Leaning in the bed with a hard-on, legs spread wide; exposing his anus, asses in the air…every pose was accompanied by a naughty smile.  
He continued to search. When he was about to choose someone, his eyes caught a picture almost in the end. He froze.  
Impossible.  
His eyes were tricking him, for sure!  
Trembling, he looked closer.  
In the picture, with an innocent smile that betrayed his nakedness was Tintin.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no doubt.  
There was only one person in the world with a ginger quiff like that. Unless he had a twin brother, of course.  
Tintin. His Tintin.

Blistering Barnacles! Wait a minute!  
Why on Earth he was there, among the other naughty boys?! Exposing his body to unknown people?  
Tintin.  
His eyes seemed glued to the screen. His brain had stopped.  
Time itself had stopped.  
How many times had he dreamed with a moment like this? Having the opportunity to see his beloved Tintin without any piece of clothing on him? The Captain had never seen the lad even without his shirt. It was a dream to come true.  
The lad was laying belly-down on a bed sheet, his slender, yet strong legs up in the air. The sweet, dark eyes seemed to look directly at him, a mixture of shyness and confidence. The curve of his naked ass was perfect, like he always had imagined, even in that position. A hand rested over the sheet, the other…  
Haddock´s mouth became dry.  
The other hand grabbed a big, skin color dildo, next to his lips. His tongue was stuck out, licking the tip of the dildo.  
The Captain didn´t even notice how his pants became tight. His erection was painful against the fabric. He never got hard like this with the other models, not until he began to see the videos…  
"Thundering Typhoons…you ginger devil…look the state you´re putting me in."  
He pulled his zipper down and freed his shaft. Dear God, just looking at that picture made him hard as a stick…  
"A dildo, you rascal? Your tongue and mouth would make a better work in my fucking cock…and how it would fit so well between that sweet ass of yours…"  
The dark eyes seemed like they were locked on him, challenging.  
_I´m beautiful, Captain? Do you think I´m attractive?_  
Oh he was so close…  
_Cum for me, Captain!_  
He didn´t even have to touch himself.  
His seed started spurting everywhere, not giving him time to grab a tissue to cover it. Desk, keyboard, screen…everything was covered by a milky color substance.  
Fuck.  
It was the best orgasm ever.  
He looked at the screen. His sperm flowed by Tintin´s face and backside.  
"You left me dry…you ginger devil. Blistering Barnacles I believe I emptied my balls!"  
Trembling, he began to clean up the objects affected by his seed. Once he finished, Haddock sat up at the edge of his bed and began to think. He bowed his head.  
"Thundering Typhoons…why, lad?"  
Now he will never look at him in the same way.  
Before that looking at Tintin was a torment enough…  
He lifted his head and faced again the familiar, yet unknown, face.  
The Captain sat again at the desk, trembling, and clicked over his picture.  
Videos.  
At least a dozen of them!  
Videos of Tintin!  
No…  
It was already too much, seeing Tintin simply naked (and he didn´t even saw his frontal nudity…). He knew very well what those videos could contain…if he ever watched his videos, what would happen to him?  
Thundering Typhoons! It was that devil who wanted to expose himself like that! You have the right to see those videos! Keep forward, old man, this is your opportunity! It´s not like you´re spying on him! He wanted to be seen!  
His wiped the sweat from his brow. The little screens had titles under them. He read the first one.  
_Solitary Pleasure_  
An entire hour video. Good.  
The Captain took a deep breath and clicked over the dark rectangle.


	3. Chapter 3

His entire body was tense in arousal while the video was loading. He passed the tongue by his dry lips and waited.

The black rectangle changed to a blue background with a phrase.

_Tintin; Solitary Pleasure_

This was the ultimate proof his eyes didn't cheat on him. Who else had a name like that?

Haddock swallowed hard as the image lightened. Part of a king-sized bed was seen in a room. Someone was lying there, under the covers.

What! Wait a minute! Where he had seen that room before?

The bundle in the bed moved and an adorable face appeared. The young man stretched out his arms and turned the ginger head to the camera. It seemed that the device was on the bedside table.

His own room in _Moulisart_!

He was filming and exposing himself under the very same roof as _him_!

Dark, sweet eyes seemed to fix him and distracted him to his thoughts. He was lying on his belly and had his arms around the pillow.

_Oh, hello…_

The Captain's eyes widened. Blistering Barnacles!

_I'm feeling so horny, you know…but I'm all alone…_

The boy furrowed his eyebrows at that words, and the Captain's heart melted.

Archibald Haddock, old fool, the boy is talking to a camera, don't forget it!

Tintin pushed back the covers, showing he was only wearing a pair of short boxers. Haddock lost himself in the creamy white skin, covered with little freckles. Two small, light-brown nipples begged to be touched and licked. He could see he was already erect through the boxers.

Like he was himself.

_Like it? Want to see more, hum?  
_  
The boy's angelical voice was driving him crazy. It was bewitching and so contradictory to what would come…

_I wanted so much someone touch me…_

Still facing the camera, Tintin trailed a hand down his chest, past his stomach to the waistband of the boxers. His eyes closed and he moaned teasingly. The youth got out the bed and stood. He began to slide slowly the boxers with a mischievous smile, turning around like he had some other idea in mind. The short, tight boxers left almost nothing to the imagination; the twin globes were almost visible through the fabric; the beginning of the butt crack was visible above the waistband.  
Tintin turned his head and, winking, dropped the boxers below the buttocks, peachy and soft like Haddock guessed they are.  
The older man gulped and his cock throbbed.


End file.
